Rebirth of the Jedi Order
by JediMystic4.0
Summary: A simple experimental expedition that the Republic has conducted 25,000 years has created a civilization in the Orion Galaxy. Now after thousands of years of corrpution and internal struggles one chancellor has asked for help to regain control of the Galactic Senate. A team investigates the truth behind the stories told yet terrible secrets were hiding in plain sight.


Before the great war that divided the Andromeda Galaxy, between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire, it was a time of relative prosperity and also a time of extragalactic exploration. A collaboration between the anthropologists of Coruscant University and the scholars of the Jedi Order set out on an expedition to the Orion Galaxy.

Three years later, after the expedition teams returned to Coruscant, the team reports their findings to the Senate and Jedi Council. They gave massive counts of worlds where sentient beings have been located including Humans on a planet called Earth. Soon after this the colonies in the Orion Galaxy were established on fifteen different worlds that were scattered across the galaxy.

Earth was the first planet to be reached in the Orion Arm as the ships made contact with the local sentient population. Over time the other sentient inhabited planets were settled and over the millennia an advance galactic civilization developed in tandem with the Galactic Republic. Despite the many conflicts that broke out in the Andromeda Galaxy, life still continued in different ways

One key difference was the Jedi Order that was established in the Orion Galaxy. Although the Jedi in the Andromeda viewed certain emotions as the path to the Dark Side of the Force, the Orion Jedi order viewed emotions in balance as a way of keeping from turning dark. The views on attachments were also different as well, where Jedi in the Republic view attachment as forbidden the Jedi in the Orion Galaxy view family attachment as a way of strengthening one's power through positive affirmation and emotions

The Sith in the Orion Galaxy weren't quite as sadistically depraved as the original order, many times these Dark Side Force users were often discovered purely by accident. The many Force Sensitives and users who were in very stressful situations along with unexpressed emotions. In this regard these individuals are often force to hide their dark powers as a means for survival. The Sith that have discovered their true powers and natures are often placed in a position to seek out others with the same traits.

Strange incidents of screaming being heard in the Force was an indication of a young Sith being in the vicinity. Truth be told empire building was never truly the goal of the Orion Sith, camaraderie was the only desire of this order in the Orion Galaxy. Over 3,000 years after the last war in the Andromeda Galaxy saw the steady shift the two galaxies took in the direction of politics. Differences of life between the two galaxies was quite apparent in that in the Andromeda Galaxy the Senate was on a serious slow decline because of internal corruption and instability, the opposite is said of the Orion Galaxy because of the end of heavy trade route taxation which left the Andromeda Galaxy in a serious disadvantage.

By the time when Finis Valorum was elected Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, one key move was to take a good will tour of the Orion Galaxy. Slowly the new chancellor realized that many of the positive changes in the Orion Galaxy were parallel to the many failures and constant squabbling in the senatorial government of the Republic. On an occasion at a dinner he confided to one of his hosts about the serious problems in the Galactic Republic, that senators have lost their focus on the true ideals of the Republic. After Valorum returned home events were set in motion that would catapult massive change in the Galactic Republic without being turned into a Sith ruled empire. Four individuals were sent to remedy many of the ill fated positions that left the Republic in dire straits that also included the Jedi Order. Change is like the wind, one never knows when change will blow in to change everything.


End file.
